In many industrial branches, especially in mining, however, also in ship unloading and loading operations, it is necessary to pass over from a possibly long, continuous horizontal conveyance through a close bend to a steep or vertical conveyance; then to bridge-over great hoisting heights, and to proceed then again horizontally.
The standard conveying plant with a rubber conveyor belt is not suitable therefor because of the limitation of its hoisting height--due to the strength of the plies and of the limitation of the climbing angle (max. approx. 25.degree.). Known bucket conveyors with chains or belts and steel buckets have a limited capacity and are clumsy. Conveying plants with flat conveyor belts, equipped with corrugated edges and/or bucket-type carriers and which are capable of conveying horizontally or vertically, are similarly known. However, these conveying plants also have a restricted hoisting height because of the limited strength of the plies, and their construction is extremely costly.